


Phantom’s A Menace

by GothMoth



Series: May's Phantastical Callings [24]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Accident, Gen, Possession, Re-write, References To A Whole Lot Of Murder, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMoth/pseuds/GothMoth
Summary: Don’t try to communicate with ghosts, kids. You don’t know who’s on the other line.





	Phantom’s A Menace

**Author's Note:**

> italics for mental talking or reading from a book

“Dude, how’d you even get this?”

“Snuck it from one of my parents' bags”

“Dude, you are in so much shit”

“Oh who cares? How could any parent keep a freaking crystal ball that can actually communicate with the dead, and expect their kid not to fiddle with it”, both Tucker and Danny nod at her. She had a damn good point and Danny doesn’t really care that his parents claimed doing this was dangerous; especially for a Fenton. 

Danny shrugs, “and you’d think, with the amount they go off about ghosts, they’d want me interested in this stuff”. Both his friends nod as they set up the weird green ball in the centre of the basement floor. Surrounded by old books and various charms, all things the Fenton family had been using for ghost communication, divination and psychic wonders for generations. 

Of course, Danny’s going to play the part of the medium, with his family heritage and all. Plus, even though Sam loved all things spooky, she didn’t appear to have any gifts. Which were kind of needed here. Danny’s ghost sight was his, able to make green light glow around the edges of his blue irises, easily seeing any ghosts around. 

Danny shakes his head as he lights the Sage, slightly annoyed that they’re out of lavender but there’s no way he’d get another chance to fuck around with the Zone Crystal. While Sam lights purple and green swirled candles, she did always get a kick out of her second favourite colour representing spirit, and green was her third favourite colour. 

Sitting around the crystal ball, Danny goes to touch it, all three jerking a bit at green energy zapping out to meet his fingers, “damn dude! If you showed that at school literally, no one would think this was all hack job shit anymore”. 

Danny just rolls his eyes, sure the heckling and jeering was annoying but he didn’t exactly care. Placing his hand on the crystal and rubbing them around slightly, because of his Fenton genes he didn’t really have to bother with words; any ghosts would simply be drawn by his spiritual essence. Apparently, the smell and feel of it was extremely alluring to ghosts. 

Sam and Tucker had seen their friend form a link with ghosts before, heck, he did it somewhat often. Able to let them talk through him but still very much the one in control. The reason this was different, a full seance with his parents' most powerful creation, was the goal of flat-out possession; instead of just linking. The ghost would be in control and they’d actually be able to see what the ghost looked like, Its form layering transparent over their friend's body. Hence why they needed all the herbs on the ground and circle of candles, a ghost barrier, should this ghost attempt to take their friend for a joyride. 

The two of them really don’t care about the lack of lavender, sure there are evil ghosts and powerful ones but from what they’ve seen, getting those ones was hard as hell; so getting one now would be one serious case of major bad luck. 

—In the Ghost Zone—

A large black and white ghost creaks against his chains. White flaming hair lighting up the chamber far brighter than his glow alone could. The name “Phantom” could be read, scrawled in ghost speak, above the sealed closed door to his keep. Sealed and chained away here centuries ago for bringing Hell on Earth and the near obliteration of all life and death. Having earned him the nicknames, All Death, Ender, and The Consumption. Sure, there were probably more, but what did he care what mortals called him. Some revered him as a force of nature itself, a personification or god of death. Most just feared him as a ghost with too much power, banding together to contain him and his destruction. Seals rendering him unable to access his power and chains to bind him to his keep. 

But today was a different day, he can tell. Smirking and laughing as he watches soft purple energy vapour, the kind that reeks of a human spirit, coils in under the massive black oak doors. He can tell, as he watches the succulent smelling vapour float through the air, whoever this is tied to, they are young but almost startlingly strong in spirit. 

Laughing ominously, fangs fully bared as the vapour coils around the chains, his cuffs and eventually him. Phantom won’t deny feeling impressed, as the chains groan under the force this vapour carries. Strength is one of few things he actually respects and, as his bindings shatter, freedom is a gift he’ll respect some too. 

Though firmly not impressed as the vapour does coil around him now, yanking at him to go with it. Someone having the audacity to call on him or pull him to them, was both impressively gutsy and infuriatingly stuck up. But without his power, he could not deny the pull, and he’s more than a little interested to see what human shattered his binds. 

His form turning to cruel white and black smoke as the purple spirit vapour pulls him along, out into the human world; his favourite playground of death. 

—In the Fenton basement—

Sam and Tucker officially think they might have fucked up, and that bad luck was definitely real, as they see red glowing eyes layer over their friends, rimmed with glowing green, blue ones. Red eyes almost always signifies that the ghost had killed someone or multiple someone’s. 

Watching as the black and white swirling smoke starts to take a more solid form around their friend, who’s definitely frowning now; bad sign for sure. 

Everyone just sits for a bit, as the two take in the hunched over, but clearly massive and muscular, caped ghosts. Blue-green skin, pointed ears, flaming hair and sharp claws; the two elect to scoot outside of the barrier as it smiles sharp fangs at them, reeking of malice. Danny himself, sees him standing in front of him inside his spirit realm. A place inside himself, only accessible through practice...or a stunt like this. Both him and the ghost nothing more than their spiritual or ghostly essences here. The ghost cackles, _“well, I’ve always been inevitable. But this! Well, this is simply luck. I’d say thanks for freeing me and the vessel, but I don’t work like that”._ Danny knows for sure he fucked up, as the ghost lunges at him; over taking control of his body. As his name rattles in Danny’s head as soon as their two essences make contact, Phantom.

Phantom stands himself and the boy’s body up, chuckling as his eyes catch the sight of the sage, “forgot the lavender, huh? Now that’s just dumb”. Cackling as the two humans grab at charms and flick their eyes to the barrier they’ve built. He knows full well that’s not going to work on him, having a vessel means he can simply channel his powers through the boy. 

Smirking wide as he pulls back his head before releasing his ghostly wail; obliterating the barrier and shattering the charms. But collapsing to the ground as something is wrong, while white energy zaps across him and the boy’s body, before compacting and solidifying into a white ring causing a massive explosion of pure energy. 

Sam and Tucker throw their hands over their eyes at the assault of insanely bright white light. Tucker muttering, “oh man, we are so fucked”. 

Sam’s the first to notice their unconscious friend, running up him and realising they really really fucked up. Tucker walks up beside her and pokes Danny before talking, “what the hell?”. Both them kneel down at his sides as he groans in an echoey voice. Helping him sit up, “Danny, dude, I, uh, think you should look at yourself. Just what the hell man?”. 

Danny doesn’t like the slight quivering in his friends' voice, but he gets why as he takes the guy’s advice. Taking in the black jumpsuit and white belt, yanking his hands in front of his face to see white gloves and more muscular arms. He looks like the ghost, like Phantom, but not quite right. Patting at his hair to find it’s still hair, not flames, “well, what the fuck?”. 

Both his friends just nod at him, but flinch as he jerks, hearing a voice in his head, _“fuck is right child. But I can work with this”._

Ignoring his friends' worried glances and closing his eyes, he pokes around his spiritual self. Promptly sensing and sort of seeing a strange white chain connected from his spiritual self to Phantoms, very pissed off looking, self; connected together from the centre of their chests. Focusing on his spiritual self to make things more in focus, as Phantom growls at him. 

Glaring at the ghost, _“what did you do to me?”._ Phantom rolls his eyes, _“it would seem my seal had something of a failsafe. So I’m not going anywhere and neither are you”._ Danny doesn’t even have a chance to fight back as Phantom lunges at him for control again. But this time Danny can feel his eyes lighting up and doing something new, zapping the high hell out of Phantoms essence. 

Snapping his eyes open as Tucker pokes at him, “dude, you ok? At all? And this is the strangest way to have a growth spurt”. Looking over his hands again, before looking back to his friend, “maybe? My essence is chained to Phantoms. I think we’re like fused or something”. Sam looks a bit impressed actually, “while that’s kind of cool, I think he’s evil or something. Pretty sure he was intending to kill us”. Tucker nods and points at the obliterated herbs, “scary strong. Is that even supposed to be possible?”. 

Danny looks around and hell no it shouldn’t be. Jerking a bit as he hears growling in his head, before a very cocky sounding Phantom informs him, _“won’t work on me, human. What’s some flowers going to do in the face of All Death”._ Frowning some, “yeah I don’t like the sounds of that”. Which just confuses the hell out of his friends.

Rubbing his neck, “pretty sure this guy’s more than just bad news. I think he just called himself “All Death”. Whatever that means”. Sam raises her eyebrow, “first, nice fangs. Second, can you hear him in your head or something? Makes sense but otherwise, that comment makes no sense”. Danny nods as he rubs his tongue over his teeth, not as long as Phantoms but still. All the while ignoring the slightly insulted growling in his head. And he also ignores the cruel laughing as he starts flailing his hands around and floating. 

Sam and Tucker grab at his hands, both gaping. Tucker chuckles awkwardly, “dude, fused might be the right word. Fucking ghost powers or some shit”. Before both yelp and let go of him after getting zapped by green energy. “Shit sorry, I don’t think I’m the one who did that though”. Both them glare at him but feel a little worried at the flash of red glow in his eyes, officially worried this ghost can randomly control their friend. 

But all of them yelp as a ring of light suddenly appears and Danny falls on his ass, human again. 

Danny looks over his hands, utterly confused because he can tell Phantom is very much still here. 

Meanwhile, Phantom grumbles and throws his hands up. Knowing damn well he’s trapped in this boy, bound to him. He wouldn’t care that much if he could easily control the boy. But it would seem that his seal, the core chain, and the boy’s natural ghost gift; were enough to trump Phantoms raw power. Not completely of course, but now he’d have to settle for coaxing the boy into becoming like him just so he could play. And of course, if this damn human got destroyed while they were bound, he’d be destroyed too. 

Danny goes to grab at some of the older books his parents have. They’ve documented lots of ghosts and ghost lore, so maybe Phantom’s in one. His friends quickly catching on and joining him, muttering at them, “I’m still fucked up just so you know, and I’ve got a gut feeling I’m gonna be staying so”. 

Both of them nod awkwardly, before Tucker starts aggressively jabbing at the notebook he’s holding, shoving it at Danny, “dude, more than fucked up. Way more”. 

Taking the book and seeing the shadowy side profile drawing of a flaming haired face baring it’s fangs, sticking out a forked tongue and holding up a curled clawed hand. Muttering to himself, “that’s Phantom alright”, reading the page title as “The Consumption”. Shaking his head, “and that’s just ominous”. 

Reading the page:

_Picture above: The One Who Consumes_

_The Consumption was a great plague of death, suffering and destruction; happening in the Time Before. Known to be brought about by a creature assumed to be a ghost but whom possessed powers beyond anything else. Capable of destroying any and all anti-ghost devices, failsafes, or shields; with Its voice alone. Considered something forged of Hell’s fire and ice, burning and freezing everything as It raged against both the living and dead. Most of both species were annihilated, largely destroyed directly by The One Who Consumes explicitly. Multiple accounts of It ripping people to shreds or parading around corpses attests to that._

_The Consumption was brought to an end through mysterious means, all that is known is that It was sealed away by a Bound(1), who gave up their existences to do so._

_For The One Who Consumes: see The Book Of Null._

Danny breathes out, “oh shit”, as Tucker nods and Sam takes the book. Danny winces as barely visible mental scenes get shoved at him alongside muffled cackling. He can barely make out what’s going on in scenes but it’s more than enough and clearly from Phantoms point of view. Gagging a bit and shaking himself off, before grabbing the books referenced for Bound and more on The One Who Consumes. 

Sam shivers a bit after reading the passage, this thing was inside her friend and It apparently couldn’t get out. Sure, that’s probably better for the world or whatever, since Danny’s clearly the one in control here: but still. Hearing Danny groan as he walks back to them, one dark grey book under his arm and reading from a read one. “Alright so I am definitely fucked up”, they both look to the page as Danny tosses it down and taps on the page, reading Bounds. Danny groans again, “a ghost and human bound together through various means. Which means me. The light chain thing is listed as a Core Chain. Notice the whole impossible to break without mutual destruction tag? Yeah, fuck me”. 

“Well, the powers are neat. And from the sounds of it, they’re strong as hell. Learn to use that shit man”, Danny gapes at Tucker. Tapping on his own head, “Tuck, I have a mass murdering monster inside my head. And I’m pretty sure he can exert control over me if he really tries, at least with my body the way it was before”. Tucker waves him off, “then treat him like a poorly trained dog, a murdering psycho evil dog”. Danny can’t help but laugh at that, especially at the, definitely insulted sounding, muffled growling, “well, he does growl a lot, though he is harder to hear now that I’m normal again”. 

_“Insolent child”._ Danny rolls his eyes muttering as he flips through The Book Of Null, “what are gonna do? Waste me? What happens to you then?”. 

_“You don’t get it, do ya. I’m still here, I still exist. That means the world still has to deal with me, and so do you”._ Danny scrunches his eyebrows up, a bit worried at that. Clearly, this prick likes being an ominous bastard. 

Tucker jabs him, “I’d say, you tell him, but I have half a conversation here”. Sam shakes her head, “pretty sure insulting a powerful monster is a dumb idea”. Danny knows she’s got a point, especially as he reads Phantoms entry. Even if it’s under a different, and more wordy, name, it’s clearly him. It’s also clear that Phantom enjoys hearing or reading about himself, and others reactions to him, as his muffled laughter bounces around the back of Danny’s head. 

_The One Who Consumes_

_Also known as Ender and The Consumption_

_A creature with the trappings of a ghost, may or may not actually be a ghost. Capable of destabilising any ghost and functionally immune to all things anti-ghost. It’s abilities are largely unknown but, due to Its tendency to show off, many have been documented. It is known to possess all the regular ghost abilities with extreme skill, absolute form manipulation, fire, ice and ectoplasm manipulation, and Its highly destructive Wail. It is classified as an immortal due to Its overwhelming nature._

_Its personality is known to be callous, sadistic and manipulative. Fully capable of pretending to be human or friendly, but It's not able to keep this farce up for long. Mostly out of getting annoyed or wanting to show off. It’s highly egotistical and often downright petty._

_It is currently sealed away in an unknown location and it is unknown if It even still exists. Under no circumstances should anyone attempt to communicate with, locate, free, help, be in the same place as, or try to fight; this creature. Unless it should become free again._

Danny, coughing a bit, “well, um, we did all of that”. Sam and Tucker shake their heads, “this is one hell of an accidental fuck up”. Danny just nods as his eyes flicker green slightly, spotting the ghost that just randomly showed up. Groaning, “ugh”, and pointing his thumb at the ghost, “what now?”. Hearing chuckling in his head, _“don’t you know? My aura's quite enticing to ghosts of an...unpleasant persuasion”._

Noticing the red eyes and groaning, turning to his friends, “there’s an unfriendly and this asshole just told me he basically attracts them”. Tucker shakes his head, “wow, this keeps getting more fucked”. Danny can’t help but agree as he yanks his friends out of the ghost's path and can feel his ghost poking at him or something. 

Clueing in pretty quickly as the ring thing appears again, yelping a little, while Tucker borderline shouts at him, “just roll with it and, I don’t know, kick ghost ass!”. Obviously, they can see his confusion as he starts floating again, Sam sticks her arms out at him, “ghost powers you idiot”. 

Sam winces a bit at the red flash in Danny’s eyes, obviously, the monster guy has more influence or whatever when Danny’s like this. But Danny’s a determined bastard so she’s sure he’ll be fine. Watching as Danny pretty well gets decked by something invisible, though officially not invisible now. Then hearing Danny hiss a little before blasting It in the face with an ectoray, eyes more red than green. 

While Danny appreciates not getting his ass kicked, he doesn’t appreciate practically be forced to stab someone, even a ghost someone. _“Clawless, how weak. Still rather amusing, don’t worry, you learn to love it”._

Danny grits out, “not gonna happen”, as he kicks the ghost away from him. Not really sure how the heck to use these powers or whatever. Which he’s getting mocked for, _“oh I’ll meddle again, plenty actually. While you go about stumbling through your pathetic human childhood”._

Jerking as Phantom moves his arm, yanking the ghost back over with green ectoplasm rope or something. Grabbing the ghosts face and dragging it across the ground, somehow blocking the other ghosts ability to become intangible. Danny yanks his hand off the ghost only for Phantom to blast It with his other hand, talking though Danny’s mouth, “I suppose I could let you live for amusing me, but I don’t work like that”. 

Danny can feel Phantoms annoyance at the ghost disappearing inside one of his parents capture cubes, letting Phantom land his, their?, feet on the ground as he tries to figure out how to change back, before Phantom does something fucked up. 

Tucker is just flat out excited, “Danny dude! That was awesome!”. But promptly gets the crap scared out of him as Danny snaps his head, but not his body, around, “actually, that was me”. Before the light ring comes out of nowhere, changing Danny back. 

Danny yells a little bit before spinning his head back around, “okay, that was fucked”. Sam and Tucker just nod as they help him stand back up, “okay, so obviously we’re all gonna have to watch for evil asshole randomly overtaking you. But uh, ghost fighting man”. 

Danny glances at Tucker, “yeah, no shit. But since this piece of shit is just going to draw more like that here then yeah, I guess ghost fighting”. Snickering a bit hollowly, “god this is like the cliche superhero with a dark side, fucking hell”. 

Tucker jabs him, “more like dark half, dude. But hey, it’s three against one so you’ll be good”. 

_“A pack of humans, yeah those two will sure be useful”_ Danny opts to just ignore him, but it seems like he’s not really going to shut up, _“I'm quite the guy, you’ll find. They’ll be mine too. They’ll follow you and you, well, corruption always gets its way. It’s all a matter of time”._

Danny tries to mentally glare at him, but just gets cackling in return. 

**End.**


End file.
